Last Summer
by dontshedateardarling
Summary: When summer starts Damitri thinks about last summer and the friendship and love he shared with Jake but when school started they stopped talking. Will they fall in love once again and have an amazing summer or not?


Damitri huffed as he laid on his bed school was coming to an end he thought about last summer and Jake the boy of his dreams. Damitri and him hung out all the time last summer but during the school year they kind of faded apart with all of Damitri's homework and Jakes football practices. He remembered the last day of summer when he confessed his love to Jake and he accepted it. But he must of not truly loved him if he did they would be hanging out right now. "Damitri" Damitri's dad knocked on his door "I was wondering if you wanted to go see a movie with me and Edward" he didn't open the door knowing Damitri would be mad.

Damitri sighed "No thanks" Edward was his father's boyfriend yea gay runs in the family not really but after his mom died his father kind of turned gay Damitri has always been gay. When Damitri was little he dress up like a girl and ran around the house acting like a princess his mom accepted it his father ignored it. He stopped when he started school Damitri remembered his mom telling him that some people don't accept little boys acting like girls. He listened to his mom all the time because she always knew best for him she accepted him when others didn't. Damitri couldn't believe it has been a year sense she died he still felt that she was here and that one day she would walk into his room with that smile that was beautiful.

"Are you sure Damitri it is summer now and I just really want to hangout with you" His father worried to much when Damitri locked himself in his room. "You know the consular said to open up to me and to not shut everybody out" he sighed he knew Damitri was not coming out of his room "well fine then I'll leave some money on the table down stairs if you get hungry or leave" he walked away from the door. Damitri waited till he could hear the car turn on then leave then he got up and went down stairs he grabbed the money and put his shoes on. Damitri thought to himself that is father was right he needed to not lock himself in his room he needed to go have fun. Damitri left his house and started walking to the school he would do that sometimes to watch Jake practice with his friends but Damitri pretended to sketch or wait for a friend. This time he was just going to watch and wait maybe Jake would talk to him this time he laughed and told himself yea right. When he got to the school he went to the bleachers and sat down watching the football team practice. Damitri looked around until he saw Jake he was over near the water table he was talking to one of his friends. Lilly, Rose, Akuma, and Wolfie walked up to Damitri and sat down next to him.

Rose hugged Damitri "Hey Damitri spying on your man crush I see" she smiled.

Damitri blushed "Yea so what you watch Micheal when he is with his friends" he smirked and acted like Rose "Oh Micheal notice me" he acts like he has boobs then pushes them up. Everybody started laughing "Oh Rose what would I do without you" he smiled then went back to staring at Jake. Rose has been Damitri's friend sense they were little she also was friends with Jake her and her gang of rebels somewhat ran the school everybody was scared of her except Micheal. Lilly was shy so Damitri didn't know much about her just that something happened between her and Rose last summer and now they act differently towards each other. Akuma was a Japanese exchange student that transferred here last year her and Roses group quickly became friends she is really cool and her name means demon in Japanese. Wolfie was Roses sister she got her nickname from Rose they both gave each other nicknames Roses was Alpha Wolfie and hers was Wolfie and that's what she goes by now even the teachers call her that.

Roses waved out to Jake and motioned for him to come over he noticed it and ran over to them "Hey Jake" she smiled and hugged him. In some way Jake was kind of like a brother to Rose they always talk and he is always protecting her another reason why people was scared of her. Compared to Damitri who was 5'1 feet tall and Jake was 6'0 feet tall so he was like a giant compared to Damitri.

Jake smiled "Hey girls and guy" he winked at Damitri who was blushing and looking down at the ground. Everyone said hi except Damitri who just waved shyly "So how is everybody" Jake smirked and ignored his football teammates calling him.

"Were fine I was wondering want to hang out after football practice" Rose fluttered her eye lashes and smiled innocently. Micheal walked up to Jake and stood next to him Rose started to blush to and waved to Micheal who waved back.

"Sure Micheal can come to" Jake smiled evilly knowing Rose liked Micheal he wondered how Damitri was doing. Jake remembered last summer and what had happened he remembered that Damitri confessed his love for him and all he did was kiss Damitri. He felt horrible for not keeping contact with him but football was important to him and Damitri was doing a lot of homework lately. Summer has started so maybe they can spend another summer together probably not he thought Damitri probably hated him now.

Micheal laughed "Sure I'll go but where are we going?" he looked at Rose who shrugged her shoulders. Micheal was Damitri's and Jake's best friend and his sister was Amanda who has a crush on Jake but he ignores her. Micheal had long black hair and a lot of piercings and tattoos the almost every teacher that he was disgusting and horrible except for Mrs. Andrews. She was one of the nicest teachers probably the only one but everybody had her as a teacher no matter what grade.

One of Jakes teammates came up to him "Dude come on we have ten minutes left then you can go mess around if coach catches you off task you know he will bench you next game" he huffed looking pretty annoyed.

Jake laughed "Coach wont bench one of his best players unless he wants to lose" he patted the guy on the back "Don't worry Zack". Zack just huffed and walked away "I can't believe that he thinks coach is going to bench HIS ONLY good player" Jack smiled then looked back at Rose "Where we going we can leave now".

Rose thought for a while then pulled out a bag of pot "Just like old times pizza then pot at the cemetery" she giggled. "You still do that" Damitri laughed and nudges Rose "You're going to get caught one of these days" rose just shrugged.

"Sound fun" Micheal smirked.

Wolfie looked at Rose "I'm out I'll just go home" she stood up and started walking away. Wolfie was never into that kind of stuff sense she had asthma Rose didn't want her doing that stuff any way Rose believe Wolfie had a chance to have a good life but she believed that she didn't.

Lilly stood up "I have a date with Aki Akuma's brother" she looked at Akuma and smiled "It's a double date".

Akuma smiled "Yea I'm going with Sebastian that dude in math class I sit next to" she giggled and stood up "come on Lilly we got to go get ready" they both left.

"Well then just us" Rose sighed "who cares more for us" she giggled then stood up "I'll wait for you at the front of the school with Damitri" she grabbed Damitri's hand and pulled him up then they walked off towards the front of the school.

When they got there Damitri looked at Rose "I can't Jake is going and you know…." Rose stopped him.

"I know but you have to go and Micheal is going come on Damitri" Rose pleaded "I don't want to be alone with two boys" she pouted giving him the sad puppy face.

Damitri laughed "But you are going to be alone with three guys" he was confused sometimes Rose was confusing and weird.

"I know but I trust you more than anything because your gay" Rose huffed "Jake could change any minute and Micheal well we don't know" she pulled on his arm "Pleeeeeeaaaassseeee?"

Damitri sighed "Fine" he yanked his arm away "but if something happens it's your fault" Rose just smiled and giggled. Jake and Micheal walked around to them Jake had changed into his normal cloths Rose smiled "Ready".

Jake huffed "Yea and sorry for taking forever the teammates were having a fit about me leaving" he fixed his shorties black hair and put in his lip piercing. Jake's hair was not long or short it was between long and short and it was always straight the couch got onto him about it but he didn't care he believed it was his hair not the couches and that the couch did not own him.

Damitri was surprised "When did you get your lip pierced" then he looked down at the ground and blushed.

Jake smiled "I got it before school started but I have to hide it from coach he would kill me" he looked down at the ground and thought at least he is talking to me.

Damitri looked up "Oh".

"Come on lets go get us pizza then go to the cemetery" Rose smiled and started walking everybody followed her "I think Manuel is on duty today" she kept walking. When they got their pizza and got to the cemetery Rose stopped at the gate and made a clicking noise. A short chubby dude came to the gate "Manny" she smiled "Can we get in" the boy huffed and unlocked the gate.

"Try to be careful this time I almost got fired last time" Manuel opened the gate and let them in "Be careful and get out of here at 12am or Vick's dog will get you" he smirked.

Rose hugged him "We will be fine Manny" she continued walking and everybody followed behind her until that got to her favorite smoking place. "Ok" she sat down on one of the grave stones "Its summer we need to do some fucking messed up shit before it ends" she laughed and pulled out the pot "starting with this" she rolled some then passed them out.

Jake put his in his mouth and lit it "Ok so how did a girl like you get pot" he always wondered where Rose gets it but she never tells.

"It's a secret" She winked then lit hers.

Micheal lit his then sat on the grave stone next to Rose "So what I heard something happened to you and Lilly last summer".

Rose went wide eye and blushed "Nothing happened it was just rumors" she huffed and looked down at the ground.

Damitri giggled "Yea nothing" he knew what happened but she forced him to keep it a secret or she would torture him in weird and painful ways.

Jake laid on the ground "Sure sounds like nothing" he said sarcastically and started laughing Rose punched Jake and Damitri in the arm.

"Shut up both of you" Rose glared at them evilly "I'll make Akuma get you" Akuma was strong for being such a small person she knew karate and fencing so Rose would get her to scare the boys.

Micheal smiled and moved his black hair out of his face "You sure nothing happened" he looked at her making her blush bright red.

"Yes I'm sure" Rose huffed after a few hours of smoking pot and eating pizza they headed to the front of the cemetery. Damitri was a bit loopy but he could make it over the cemetery gate when they had to climb over. "I can't believe Manny didn't tell me he left early" Roses landed on the ground next to the guys "Fucking asshole he's lucky I didn't rip my skirt climbing over that damn gate" she huffed. They started walking back to town the cemetery was not in the town it was a few minutes away that's why not many teenagers go there.

Jake watches Damitri wobble everywhere then picks him up and puts him over his shoulder "You can barely walk is this your first time getting high or something" Damitri just groaned and passed.

* * *

_**Hey guys I finished my first chapter of my first story ~Pretend crowd cheers~ thank you, thank you. Anyway whats going to happen in the next chapter? Were did Jake take Damitri when he passed out? xD There are some questions you can think about but I hope you enjoyed I know its not really exciting I promise it will get better just this chapter was introducing some of the main characters I will add more along the way but they may not be characters I will bring up a lot they might fade away for a few chapters then come back in but all you need to know right now is that Jake and Damitri are the two main characters the rest of the people I brought up in this chapter you will hear a lot from them but not a much as you will hear from Jake and Damitri but anyway peace.**_

_** Love,**_

_**Momo **_


End file.
